


All Abuzz

by Magpie_Crow



Series: FaerieAu [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bees, FaerieAu, Faeries - Freeform, Hand-wavy magic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Patton is a Bee, Spiders, Virgil to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Why is Patton afraid of spiders?Well, because he's a bee, of course.





	All Abuzz

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another part of the FaerieAU! This one is set between chapters one and two of Toil and Trouble, but can be read independent of the main work. Unbeta'd, because we die like men.

At six years of age, there were few things in life that Patton Ettercop regretted. Eating red berries with Virgil was one of them, and another of them was the cause of his current predicament. His mother had told him not to fly about without an adult, but Virgil was in the garden too! That ought to have counted for something, in his mind.

Looking back, it really didn’t. The problem with being a bee fairy was that if you were young and untrained, sometimes you got caught in spider webs when you weren’t paying attention.  
Patton was stuck and afraid, two factors that kept him from transforming back into his human form. He could see the empty shell of a fly wrapped in the sticky white webbing not far away from him. Faeries didn’t cry often, but Patton felt like crying.

~~

Virgil Stewart was panicking. Patton, disregarding their mother’s instructions, had changed form and flitted away. There were so many things going on in the garden, and Virgil lost track of his brother. He would have gone inside for Mama, but… What if he got in trouble for letting Patton go off in the first place?

He stumbled around the bushes, looking for a bee flying on its own. He saw a few clumps of bees, but none alone. Or acting at all like Patton.

Mom was going to be so, so angry.

~~

There was a spider. On the web. Patton was going to die, and neither his mothers nor his brother would know what happened to him.

The spider was black and yellow, in a macabre imitation of Patton’s own coloring. It looked hungry, if Pat’s experience with his mother was any indication. It was creeping closer, and Patton held as still as he could in the hopes that it wouldn’t notice him.

Spiders had never scared him before.

~~

“Patty! Patton!” Virgil was still looking around the garden, poking his head in between bushes as he looked for his brother. “It’s not funny anymore, Pat! Come out!”

Fat tears threatened to roll down his cheek, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his hoodie. Patton couldn’t hide forever. Could he?

~~

The bees caught his attention. They had all come together, having been scattered throughout the garden. All of them looked agitated, as if something had disturbed their day. Virgil moved closer to them. He was curious, and maybe, just maybe, Patton would be with them.

They were buzzing around a small bush that Virgil hadn’t yet looked under. None of them fled when he came close enough, all focused on whatever it was that set them off.

The young witch knelt to peak under the bush, and there, stuck in a massive spider web, was a brightly colored bee. What caught Virgil’s attention after the bee was a large spider, picking its way down the web toward its dinner.

He wasted no time. Grabbing a stick from nearby, he gently wound the web around the end until he had collected the bee. The spider lunged as he moved it away, but Virgil was fast, and a gust of wind magic didn’t hurt his cause at all.

The other bees calmed down once he emerged from the bush with his prize. They went about their days, bumbling off towards flowers and hive alike.

“Patty?” The bee on the stick buzzed, and Virgil laughed. “Guess I’m bringing home a baby bumblebee!”

He hummed as he walked up to the house. Mom would be proud of him for saving Patty from the spider!

~~

“That is why you are afraid of spiders?”

“Don’t judge me, Lo, you’d feel the same way.” Virgil watched as Logan sighed.

“I would not have disobeyed my mother in the first place, Patton.”

“I guess you might say the chances of being in the same situation are-“

“Do not!”

“Infinitesimal?” Logan slumped against Virgil’s side, and he laughed. It was good, sitting between his brother and his boyfriend. Clumsy bumblebees were investigating his colored hair, and a few of them were standing on Patton’s shoulders. The sun was warm, and Virgil let the sounds of his two favorite people bickering wash over him as he closed his eyes.

It was a good day for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my Tumblr @we-are-fam-ily
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!


End file.
